


“You’ve only heard his point of view. You never asked mine.”

by cametobuyplums



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Tumblr Prompt, bucky barnes is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: When Bucky rescues you one fateful night, things take a surprising turn.





	“You’ve only heard his point of view. You never asked mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr as my entry for irndad's 3k Writing Challenge. My prompt was: “you’ve only heard his point of view. You never asked mine.”

The first time Bucky met you, he had been intimidated. Most men were struck by your beauty, but not him. He watched you take down a roomful of male recruits who thought they could one-up you with ease. You moved so gracefully, swiftly landing back on your feet having barely broken a sweat and he knew there and then you were not someone to mess with. 

The first time you had smiled at him, Bucky had melted, instantly thawing towards you at the realisation you were the sweetest person he had ever had the fortune of meeting. You were in the kitchen shortly after leading that training session for the new recruits, helping yourself to a bottle of water. When you turned around from the fridge, your eyes had fallen on the man sitting silently at the breakfast bar trying not to draw any attention to himself.

“You’re new.” you smiled, and his brilliant blue eyes flickered up to meet yours. “I haven’t seen you around before.”

Bucky had been a little lost for words and as he tried to formulate some sort of coherent sentence, Sam had walked in looking for him.

“Who’s your friend, Sam?” you asked, still smiling at Bucky. “He’s cute. We’re keeping him, right?”

And with that, you had sauntered off, winking at Bucky over your shoulder. Sam had teased him mercilessly about it for days on end; he had never known a woman to reduce the ex-assassin to a blushing mess. He swore Sam to secrecy; if word got out the Winter Soldier could be tamed by a few flirtatious words from a pretty lady…

Bucky eventually came out of his shell enough to accept the friendship you kept thrusting in his direction. With your cheeky lopsided grin and smooth charm, he had been unable to resist the lure of your company. You two did everything together. You watched movies together, you went out to try new coffee shops, you made dinner together. Sam was quick to express his amusement whenever the opportunity arose, not that it bothered Bucky much. It was painfully obvious he harboured a crush on you. Well, obvious to everyone except  _ you _ , of course.

Bucky had been reading a book, wondering what stories you would return with after your monthly night out with Sam when his phone had rung. It was Sam, and Bucky swore he felt his blood freeze at his words. His heart thumping incessantly, he had abandoned Harry Potter and raced out the tower. Sam was waiting for him outside the police station, his arms folded and trying to hold back his hiccups.

“What the  _ hell _ ?” snarled Bucky, trotting up the steps.

“It’s not  _ my _ fault!” retorted Sam, holding his hands up as if trying to prove his innocence. “I tried to stop her, man. But, your girl is something else.”

Bucky heard you before he saw you. Your sweet voice singing one of those ridiculously filthy RnB songs that were so popular in the twenty-first century. You were terribly off-key, but you didn’t seem to mind, as you lay there on a plastic bench in the holding cell, a gleeful smile on your face. He thought he spotted a splatter of blood on your dress, and he winced as his eyes scanned you over for any cuts or bruises. The officer who unlocked the cell didn’t look all too pleased, and Bucky had mumbled an apology on your behalf, your ears pricking up at the sound of his voice.

“Bucky!” you screeched happily.

“Hey, doll.” he smiled softly, slipping an arm around your waist. “C’mon, let’s get you outta here.”

You giggled and flashed him a wink when he hauled you up. The drinks you had consumed had taken their toll, making you unsteady on your feet and you crashed against his chest.

“Oopsie daisy.” you giggled, flattening your palms. “ _ Oh _ .”

The hard planes of his chest distracted you easily, and you unabashedly traced the lines of muscle you could feel under his jersey. God, he was so built and  _ beefy _ . A walking Greek God, that’s what he was. And boy, was he  _ pretty _ . Those warm blue eyes set your very soul on fire, and you would be lying if you said his smile hadn’t made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Coupled with his gentlemanly demeanour, the man was perfection personified, it was no wonder he was the object of your fantasies.

“Heard you got into a fight.” said Bucky, as he frogmarched you out of the police station. “Sam says you floored ‘bout three guys twice your size.”

There was no denying the disappointment in his voice, and that was all you heard, even if his words were laced with awe somewhat. You stuck your chin out at that, muttering a few choice words about Sam under your breath.

“That’s because you’ve only heard his point of view. You never asked  _ mine _ .” you replied haughtily, making Bucky chuckle.

“‘M sorry. Wanna tell me what happened?”

You sighed heavily, looping your arms around Bucky’s neck and snuggling into him as the taxi began to head in the direction of the tower. He smelt heavenly, of his musky, earthy cologne and just that  _ Bucky _ scent. Inhaling deeply, you wanted to bury your face in his neck forever.

“This guy was hitting on me.” you said, and Bucky frowned, feeling jealousy stir in the pit of his stomach. “I told him I wasn’t interested but he just wouldn’t get  _ lost _ .”

You paused to hiccup and fist your fingers in his leather jacket before continuing your vague recollection of the night’s events.

“Sam told him unless he was  _ you _ then he didn’t stand a chance.” you giggled, nuzzling your nose in the crook of his neck. “He got mad, like  _ really _ ,  _ really _ mad and he was so  _ mean _ about you. So I punched him.”

Overcome with a peal of giggles, you didn’t register that Bucky had frozen. He sat there like a rabbit caught in headlights, processing the words you had just said, only emerging from his little bubble when you pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“You’re so pretty.” you mumbled, closing your eyes.

Bucky thought you had maybe dozed off, until your eyes snapped open and you shot up, smashing your head straight into his chin. He grunted in pain, but you were unperturbed, staring at him with wild eyes.

“You won’t tell anyone, will you? It’s a secret!” you whispered urgently. “Only Sam knows about my crush on you!”

You looked so innocent in that moment, Bucky felt his heart swell a few sizes as he looked back at you with nothing but adoration. He offered you a heartwarming smile, feeling warmth flutter in his belly when you returned his smile.

“I promise I won’t tell a soul, doll.”

You exhaled loudly, your shoulders visibly sinking in relief as the taxi rolled to a halt outside the Avengers Tower. Your jelly legs made it difficult to walk straight, a loose paving slab making you lose your balance. Strong arms caught you before you hit the concrete, scooping you up bridal style much to your delight.

“You’re so strong, Bucky.” you marvelled, playing with the ends of his hair. “So pretty and so strong.”

“You’re pretty too, doll.” he said with an amused grin.

“Not as pretty as  _ you _ .” you said with a roll of your eyes. “You’re like, the prettiest. _Ever_. Look at these cheekbones. And this jawline.”

To prove your point, you palmed his face. You only meant to hit him lightly, but the alcohol had addled your brain and you slapped him a little too forcefully, making him stumble. You clapped your hands to your mouth. Shock was etched across Bucky’s face and you had the decency to look embarrassed, before erupting into a set of apologies.

“I’m so sorry, Bucky!” you apologies mournfully. “I didn’t mean to hurt you! I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, doll.”

“No, no, no it’s not! Oh no, I  _ hit _ you!”

“It was an accident, doll.”

“Let me kiss it better!”

Bucky opened his mouth to insist he was alright but you had tugged his face towards yours, plastering wet kiss all over his right cheek, your lipstick leaving prints all over his skin. Bucky spluttered, both softened by your gesture and wanting to spare you any embarrassment when you woke up sober, but you continued your ministrations, now kissing his left cheek and forehead.

“Really, doll, I’m- “

Bucky’s words caught in his throat when you pressed your lips to his in a sweet kiss, your lips soft against his chapped ones. It felt so right, like you two should have been doing this all along and he only wished you weren’t drunk because God, did he want you to remember this and he hoped you would still want him when you had a clear head. And yet, he couldn’t help but pull you closer, deepening the kiss and losing himself in you.

The elevator doors pinging open shattered the moment, Bucky’s heart racing as Sam stood in the open doorway, his eyebrow cocked.

“You left me at the station just so you could get some?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
